Battle of the Bands
by Kiwi-chann
Summary: Everything is running smoothly until they meet the other band. Will they be a challenge for the girls or will the boys show them how it's done? music/school life/relationships. I know the pairings, but you'll have to wait :P M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I REALLY LIKE READING MUSIC RELATED STORIES, SO I THOUGHT I'D WRITE ONE MYSELF. HOPE YOU LIKE IT :) DON'T OWN NARUTO, WOULD LIKE TOO BUT I CAN'T. **

It was typical Konoha weather; warm and blazing sunshine. Normally the streets of Konoha were busy but quiet in a strange way. All that changed two years ago when five girls decided to form a band called _'Subtitles help you Read'._ These five girls were all long life friends and during their first year of high school all discovered their hidden musical talents. Lets just say the streets they all live on were loud.

Emiko Takahara had a feminine yet gritty distorted singing voice which matched her personality a treat, not to mention her styled messy purple flash of hair.

Sakura Haruno played lead guitar and you could spot her mile off with her bright pink hair and jade coloured eyes.

Ino Yamanaka the girly girl with platinum blonde hair down to her waist and plays bass in ridiculously high platform heels.

Tenten Fujioka plays rhythm guitar, brown hair and a fitness freak.

Temari Sato is the ever so confident drummer, very distinctive curves and very sassy.

They had even got a friend of there's to organise the gigs for them.  
>Hinata Hyuga; she was very well known in the village because of her family and could get anyone to do anything she wanted, not that she would, she's way too shy and quiet and nice to do that to anyone.<br>She was basically their manager.

From Emikos garage you could hear _fall out boy: The carpel tunnel of love__  
><em>They played the song fluently all the way through without one single mistake that any of them could hear although this wasn't any different from any other practice.  
>"God Emiko I swear your voice keeps getting better" Tenten complimented her; this made her smile at Tenten and thank her.<br>"We're all improving and soon we'll be out there with the big guys" Emiko told them, they (nearly) all saw this as a motivation and all got pumped up again.  
>"But it would be great if we could do some more challenging songs" Tenten said loud so that a specific someone could hear, and they all knew who it was directed at.<br>"Although a part of me wishes we were older and got famous a few years back" Temari told them changing the subject and waiting for someone to ask her why.  
>"And why might that be Temari darling?" Ino asked her not actually interested in what she had to say.<br>"Well I could have met the world's greatest drummer ever before he died" Temari told us dramatically with tears in her eyes.  
>"Oh you mean the 'rev' yeah it kind of sucks that he's dead, he was kinda hot" Emiko announced blushing.<br>"I mean I'm surprised they could find someone to replace him" She added with admiration in her voice.  
>Just then some whiney high pitched voice stopped their conversation "I think we should take a break, I'm tired and this way we can go over some new songs to learn. I hope I'm not the only one getting a little bored doing the same songs over and over?" She had a point but she didn't even deserve a break, she was late today for practice, as usual and the only reason they were sticking with her is because she's the only girl they knew who played bass...and kind of best friend.<br>"Fine, where do you wanna go _'your highnesses?'_ Temari asked everyone being very sarcastic but it was mainly aimed at Ino. The others knew this and just laughed waiting for Ino to flip.  
>"Well I wanna get something low fat to eat and then a low fat latte" she told us, completely dropping Temari's sarcasm which had everyone stunned but they went along with it.<p>

After a long day practicing they all headed home leaving Emiko in her empty home. It was common; her mother owns some fashion company thing and her dad died a few years ago. This hit the entire family hard, they even had to move house but they obviously stayed in Konoha.

Her older brother Haru was a famous singer in a band called _'Jet set drop outs' _so she didn't see him often but they call each other and talk about the usual things. She was happy when he told her he could help get her band better known but it would help if they won _battle of the bands_, which they were going to win, to make things a little easier for the both of them.

Emiko wondered into the kitchen, had a glass of cranberry juice, washed her glass and went up to her room. She decided to have an early night tonight as school would start tomorrow and she didn't want to feel like crap in the morning. So she took off her make-up and had a quick shower.  
>The warm water relaxed her and she stood there for a few minutes before washing her hair and self.<p>

After drying herself she decided she would go to bed with wet hair and deal with it in the morning, swiftly changing into a tank top and shorts she snuggled under her duvet and went to sleep unaware of the events that tomorrow will bring.

**Just to let you know the band name 'Subtitles help you Read' was a name I was going to use for a band I was going to form with some friends a few years ago, but it didn't happen. The other bands name 'Jet set drop outs' was something I thought of on the spot so if it is a real band I apologise for using it. Btw I will say this once; I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND NEVER WILL! It's in capitals cus' I won't remember to keep saying it every chapter. Thank you for reading ^_^ x**


	2. Chapter 2

Emiko's emerald green eyes opened slowly adjusting to the sun shining through the gap in her curtains, lighting up the entire room.  
>She slid out of bed and looked at the time; she had woken up ten minutes earlier than her alarm, like she usually did. She didn't know why this happened but it did, although sometimes she does get woken up by her alarm.<br>She got ready for school and went down stairs to get some breakfast. Putting the bread in the toaster she heard her phone make a beeping noise, Sakura was calling her 'What now?' she thought and sighed. Upon answering her phone she is greeted with a loud hyper Sakura. _  
>"Hey are you nearly ready to leave?"<em>  
><em>"Ummm yeah just making some toast why?"<br>"Well we need to talk to you about something" _Sakura whispered down her phone. _  
>"Let me guess, It's about Ino right?" <em>she asked knowing full well what they're going to ask. _  
>"Y-yeah...well we'll see you in a few minutes" <em>Then she hung up.

'Damn it! They're gonna make me tell her, fuck!' Emiko shouted in her head. And by some miracle the door was being knocked...more like banged on by her band mates minus Ino.  
>Emiko opened the door to find them all looking at her and walked in to sit in her living room.<p>

"I'll be there in two minutes" Emiko shouted to them. 'They're all so nervous about asking me to kick Ino out' she giggled inside. She buttered her toast and walked into the living room and stood in front of them waiting for someone to say something.  
>"Will someone say something?" Emiko laughed trying to break the silence.<br>"Fine I'll do it" Temari spoke up "We would really like it if you could tell Ino, she's out" she confessed.  
>"I knew you were gonna ask me that" Emiko said with a whine in her voice.<br>"Look we know it's hard her being our friend and all but sh-" Sakura was cut off by Tenten.  
>"She is hardly our friend; she only hangs out with us when she feels like it, which is normally when we decide to go shopping. She bitches about all of us non-stop to Karin, the only reason she's nice to us is because she's in OUR band and she's only in it for attention" Tenten ranted. She did have a point.<br>"Fine I'll do it but you guys need to be there when I do it, you can't go running off and leaving me there alone to deal with her bitch fit. Okay." Emiko told them. She finished her toast, grabbed her bag and they all walked out the door.

Konoha high was an elite school so the only ways to get into the school were; money, scholarship, and high grades. Most people paid to come here, some got the grades and a few got a scholarship, which is why we have a uniform but most people wore it different than they were supposed to.  
>Emiko wore the uniform how it was supposed to be worn, just with a few little added extras here and there.<br>Over her nude tights she wore black hold up stockings and the skirt was short enough to show the lace at the top. She wore a purple studded belt loose on her hips, slightly falling on one side, instead of the regulation tie she wore a purple and black stripy tie loosely around her neck and she was wearing white flats with a big silver anchor on top of each shoe. Some girls felt the need to make their skirt shorter; because apparently it wasn't shot enough already, those girls are the 'slags' along with Ino.

As they walked through the gates people; mainly boys stopped and stared at them, some whistled and some commented on the way they wore their uniform. This made them chuckle and smile, then they spotted a small group of boys looking at them with cheeky grins, then a boy with messy brown hair looked Emiko in the eye and winked at her causing her to blush. So following his wink Emiko waved at the group of boys with a smile. They must have thought that was an invitation to come over because they were all walking over to them. The girls blushed and decided to walk up to them to meet them half way.  
>"I don't think I've seen you around here before, are you new?" Emiko asked them her voice sounding a little flirty and curious.<br>"Yeah, we just transferred here a few days ago, but they took forever sorting our timetables, so we started today" the messy brown haired boy told me.  
>"So ladies, do you have names to match those pretty faces?" a blonde boy asked them. He had the most amazing blue eyes any of the girls had ever seen.<br>"Well yes we do, I'm Temari Sato" she chimed and smiled at them with confidence.  
>"I'm Tenten Fujioka" she said and looked up at the boys, especially looking at the boy with white eyes and long brown hair.<br>"Hey I'm Sakura Haruno" she smiled and gave them a smell wave.  
>"And last but not least me, Emiko Takahara" she said dramatically. "And we've got class now, bye, bye boys, see you another time" Emiko said and blew them a kiss and smirked. The other girls giggled, waved, smiled and walked off.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The four girls were sat in homeroom after their brief encounter with a very nice looking group of boys.  
>"Hinata, there you are!" Sakura squealed and hugged her "You missed us practice yesterday, which reminds me, Emiko I think you have something to tell Hinata" Sakura said making sure said girl heard her, which she did.<br>'Why the hell I gotta do it?' she thought a little annoyed.  
>"Well you see the girls and I have decided that we want Ino out" she said worriedly to the white eyed girl "I mean even you've noticed that ever since meeting Karin she's turned into a complete bitch and doesn't give a damn about us or the band" Emiko stated to her friend.<br>"I know, I wanted to say something but I didn't want you guys to get angry with me" Hinata confessed, which is absolutely adorable in her really girly voice.  
>"Awwww Hinata, we would never get angry with you" Tenten cooed and hugged her to death.<p>

"Well isn't this just cosy." A familiar bitter voice said behind Emiko.  
>They all turned around to see the hate filled blue eyes of their soon to be ex-band mate.<br>'She heard every fucking word I said, didn't she. Shit' Emiko questioned herself, f knowing the answer before she could answer her own thought.  
>"SO, when were you gonna tell ME?" Ino asked angrily.<br>"When WE next saw YOU, which would have been in about five minutes, but you were stood behind me" Emiko answered with confidence.  
>"Okay then...Why? What's your fucking reason?" she said looking at us all accusingly.<br>"You must not have listened very well but I suppose I could repeat myself for the '**queen**'" Emiko told her putting emphasis on the last word.  
>"I'll number my list, to make it easier for you to follow" Emiko said patronisingly.<br>"One, you **always **turn up late for practice."  
>"Two, we all know full well that you bitch about all of us to Karin and her loyal skanks."<br>"Three, you won't give any of us the time of day unless you've got nothing better to do, or unless we tell you we're going shopping."  
>"Four, after about fifteen minutes of practicing, you think <strong>you<strong> deserve a break, I mean fifteen minutes, It's fucking pathetic..." by this point Emiko and Ino hadn't realised everyone was watching and listening to them.  
>"We all want to get somewhere with the band, but you just seem like you don't give a shit about it, I mean I don't know what 'slut bitch' did to you, but you're one of them and we don't want you in <strong>our<strong> band if you're not gonna take it seriously" Emiko told her in the most serious voice any of her friends had ever heard come from her mouth.  
>"Fuck me girl! You don't even know what you're saying, 'one of them' don't make me laugh" Ino responded laughing slyly towards Emiko.<br>"Why the hell do you think you're so high and fucking mighty? You called me a skank right? Well if that's what I am, then what does that make you exactly? I mean, you're just as bad as me or any of my _**friends**_, you flirt with more guys than I've ever seen" she scoffed. She was attempting to hide her own hurt by making Emiko feel it too.  
>Well she wasn't going down without a fight.<br>"Okay, yeah I am a bit of a flirt, but I'm rather insulted that you tried comparing me to Karin and her army of skanks, which you're apart of" Emiko told her, she wasn't going to hold back.  
>She was being compared to her and Emiko didn't like it, she wasn't like them for one reason.<br>"And I don't see how you can compare me to you or them, because there is a slight difference between us and..." Emiko was going for it, what she is about to say will make Ino swear an eternal hatred on her but she didn't care, by this point she had gotten so carried away that she doesn't know what she's saying.  
>"...It is, I'm a flirt and you're a whore" just as Emiko said that the room fell completely silent.<br>"Whore is the word that describes someone who sleeps with several different guys within a short period of time; which I and the rest of us know you do, I mean you brag about it. Honey let me tell you, it's not something you should be proud of" Emiko said it. She said it with confidence and it actually felt great to put her in her place. She smiled in satisfaction; everyone was stood there with mouths hung open in horror as to what was said.  
>Ino on the other hand looked as if she were going to burst into tears.<br>Seeing this made Emikos satisfaction quickly turn into guilt.  
>Even though what she said was true she shouldn't have said it, it was wrong she had known Ino along with the other girls for as long as she could remember.<br>Emiko was about to apologise for how she had said what she did, but Ino suddenly ran out through the classroom door.

"Well that went...Well..." Emiko said with no emotion and slumped onto her chair and propped her head up with her fist. "Why the hell didn't you guys help me or at least do something? You know how I get in situations like this" Emiko cried and put her head to the desk.  
>"Exactly, we know that even if we did try you still would have carried on, even Ino knew that which is why I think it didn't hit her that hard when you said it" Sakura told her, Emiko looked up in wonder as to what her pink haired friend.<br>"What do you mean? She looked like she was gonna friggen cry" she told Sakura impatiently.  
>"Yeah well she didn't mean it, she knew it would make you feel bad, she's ran off to find Karin and tell her what went down and, we will all get bitch fits from the entire slag gang" Sakura stated to Emiko and everyone else.<br>"Why you guys? It was only me who said anything" Emiko informed them making it obvious that she was pretty pissed that no one helped.  
>"She knows we all thought it, look I suggest we forget about it and look for a new bassist" Temari told her trying to be comforting.<p>

Homeroom went quickly and then another teacher walked in the room for maths.  
>In this school the students didn't change classrooms, the teachers did; it was apparently easier that way. So unless they had a lesson that required them to use certain equipment then they stayed in the same room all day, which kind of sucked if you think about it.<p>

The day passed quickly and the girls all met up and walked to Emikos together, her parents being away was a little convenient as they could practice as loud as they wanted. They weren't practising today though; Emiko had a little something planned for one of them that was sure to stir a little within the small group.


	4. Chapter 4

All four of Emiko's best friends were sat on her sofa wondering why they weren't practising.  
>"So what's the deal? I got cymbals to smash on!" Temari said frustratedly sitting on the edge of the sofa.<br>"We can in a bit, but I have some hopefully, what will turn out to be good news" Emiko said sitting in the matching arm-chair.  
>"Just tell us! Now Ino's gone I have some great ideas for songs!" Tenten Clapped in excitement.<br>"Okay, wait Tenny! Hinata...How good are you at playing bass?" Emiko asked looking at her, her smirk slowly widening.  
>"Me? Bass? But I'm not sure if I could get up on stage like you guys..." Hinata fiddled with her fingers nervously.<br>"Come on Hinata, Think of it as a confidence building thing! Also you didn't say you couldn't play! Please Hinata, I think if you play bass with us, we'll have a really good chance of not only winning _Battle of the Bands, _but maybe even making it and get really well known! This could be it for us" Emiko lectured and squealed at the same time.  
>The girls were all looking at Hinata waiting for her response, all hoping she would say yes.<br>"I...Okay I will" Hinata agreed and they all cheered and whooped, along with a pile-on, on the sofa.  
>"Right, can I give suggestions now please?" Tenten begged.<br>"Go for it" Sakura said patting her hair down.

"Right. So I was thinking some _The dirty Youth, Falling in reverse, Avenged Sevenfold _and _Breaking Benjamin? _You like?" Tenten said smiling, knowing full well they liked.  
>"...YES! Practice now!" Emiko Shouted in excitement.<br>"Wait, I don't have a bass..." Hinata said as they wondered to Emiko's garage.  
>"Yes you do, it wasn't Ino's bass, it's mine, now it's yours" Emiko said plugging in her mic.<br>"Okay, thank you so much" Hinata held the bass in her hands and experimentally plucked the D string, making everyone recoil in horror.  
>"God! That cow could never tune a bass!" Temari shouted.<br>Hinata began putting it back in tune while the others set up.  
>"What song should we do?" Sakura asked.<br>"how about something easy..._Diary of Jane, _by _Breaking Benjamin?" _Emiko asked.  
>The girls each said they kinda knew it.<br>"Right...3, 2, 1...Go!" Emiko shouted

_Starts off with Sakura doing the intro, and everyone else follows, getting louder..._

_**If I had to  
>I would put myself right beside you<strong>__**  
>So let me ask,<br>would you like that?  
>Would you like that?<strong>__**  
>And I don't mind<br>if you say this love is the last time**__**  
>So now I'll ask,<br>do you like that?  
>Do you like that?<br>**__** No!  
><strong>__Chorus- Sakura and Tenten do back up  
><em>_**  
><strong>__**Some thing's getting in the way**__**  
>Some thing's just about to break<strong>__**  
>I will try to find my place<strong>__**  
>In the diary of Jane<strong>__**  
>So tell me how it should be!<strong>_

_Sakura and Tenten stop  
><em>_**  
><strong>__**Try to find out  
>what makes you tick<br>as I lie down**__**  
>Sore and sick,<br>do you like that?  
>Do you like that?<strong>__**  
>There's a fine line between love and hate<br>and I don't mind**__**  
>Just let me say that I like that,<br>I like that**_

_Chorus- Sakura and Tenten do back-up  
><em>_**  
><strong>__**Some thing's getting in the way**__**  
>Some thing's just about to break<strong>__**  
>I will try to find my place<strong>__**  
>In the diary of Jane<strong>__**  
><strong>__**As I burn another page**__**  
>As I look the other way<strong>__**  
>I still try to find my place<strong>__**  
>In the diary of Jane<strong>__**  
>So tell me how it should be!<br>**_

_Bridge- Just Hinata and Emiko__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**Desperate, I will crawl, waiting for so long**__**  
>No love, there is no love<strong>__**  
>Die for anyone, what have I become!<strong>_

_Chorus- Everyone but Temari****_

_**Some thing's getting in the way  
>Some thing's just about to break<br>I will try to find my place  
>In the diary of Jane<br>As I burn another page  
>As I look the other way<br>I still try to find my place  
>In the diary of Jane<strong>_

Outro

"Guys that was great! And I guess we made a few hiccups, but we can work on those" Emiko cheered and it echoed around her garage.

A boy with Black hair and dark eyes was walking through his new the street in which his new home was. He decided to look around and at least see where things were.  
>'Music?' He asked himself curiously, and walked towards the sound. As he got closer he started to hear various instruments, good instruments at that.<br>He took more steps forward and came to a large house with a wide garage.  
>'A garage band huh?' He thought to himself.<br>Something snapped in his head.  
>"A girl is singing <em>diary of Jane...<em>No way" He said out loud, not that anyone could hear him.  
>"I wonder who she is?" He spoke quietly.<p>

_**As I look the other way  
>I still try to find my place<br>In the diary of Jane.**__**  
><strong>_  
>'The song has ended, it was good, but, I'm better' He thought smugly.<br>_"Guys that was great! And I guess we made a few hiccups, but we can work on those"  
>G<em>irlish cheering and giggling could be heard from outside.

"Hm, I know that voice. Picture her face" He was concentrating on the loud voice of what he thought was the singer.  
><em>"And we've got class now, bye, bye boys, see you another time"<br>'_It's her! The girl with the messy purple hair and green eyes, what was her name?' The boy thought, he was so close to finding out who she was, who might be his only competition.  
><em>"And last but not least me, Emiko Takahara"<br>_"Emiko Takahara hm? Well pleased to meet you, I'm your newest rival, Sasuke Uchiha" He muttered to himself and walked away smirking slightly.

"I think we should go home and work on a few songs, and meet up after school Tomorrow, talk about it and see how things go from there" Tenten suggested.  
>"Good idea Tenny, but I should get home, My brothers will only worry, plus Gaara starts school tomorrow, he got transferred, the other day, so see ya!" Temari announced and opened the garage. With one final wave Emiko closed it.<br>She sighed. "Looks like it's just me on this fine summers eve, I suppose I should give my brother a call" She muttered and went hunting for her phone. She had searched the entire garage and then moved to the living room.  
>"This is the only other place it could be" She said wondering to the living room.<br>She rummaged through the cushions of the sofa and eventually found it.  
>"Well look at what we have here, and I was so scared I'd never find you again" Emiko spoke in a monotone voice while scrolling through the contacts.<br>She clicked on Haru and waited for him to pick up.

"_Hello?" _A boyish voice spoke._  
>"Haru! I miss you!" <em>Emiko shouted down the phone._  
>"Hello Emi, and I miss you too, so why the call today then?" <em>He asked happily_  
>"Well I have good news, we got rid of Ino, and now have Hinata! Isn't that great! We can finally start playing some real music" <em>She told him excitedly and was practically screaming at him._  
>"well yes, but isn't Hinata the girl who's like, really nervous all the time, with the long Blue hair?" <em>He asked. The last time he'd heard of her she was so nervous she hardly spoke._  
>"Yes, but she's like ten times better than she used to be and plus at least she can tune a bass" <em>She said, remembering Ino getting the others to do it for her because she was useless. _  
><em>_"Well that's great, I'm glad you're happy, but was it the right decision?" _He asked her. Emiko was confused, why would he ask that?_  
>"What do you mean Haru? Of course it was! Ino contributed nothing to the band and was holding us back, you know that" <em>She protested needing to know what he meant._  
>"I don't mean like that, what I mean is, can you guarantee Hinata will stay with you guys? I mean, yeah Ino was a bitch and you had good reasons to replace her, but you knew for a fact she would have never left the band. Hinata on the other hand, she may be one of the nicest people you will ever meet, but she's not a doormat, at least I hope not." <em>He explained. Emiko was Shocked that her brother would say such a thing. Hinata was loyal and we would never use her loyalty to win a competition._  
>"Haru, we would never use her, I asked her, she had a choice, she could have said no, but she didn't. Also if she wants out at any point, then she can" <em>Emiko felt hurt that her brother thought the she would do that to a friend._  
>"Yes I know Emi, you're not one to force someone into doing something, but what if Hinata feels like she's being forced into this. She's might only be doing this because she knows it would make you all happy. All I'm saying is ask her again to make sure, in my eyes Hinata never seemed like the musical type" <em>He told her. He meant no harm by it but he couldn't have said it any other way._  
>"Okay, but I bet she wants to do this" <em>Emiko said quietly._  
>"Maybe she does, I'm just saying. Well I have to go but we shall talk again soon and be- wait. Has mum been home recently?" <em>He asked just before he decided to leave._  
>"Ummmm, no why?" <em>Emiko didn't understand why he asked such a stupid question._  
>"You should force her to come home. Whenever she leaves, the time she stays away gets longer each time. If she doesn't sort it out, I'll be coming back to look after you okay"<br>_He wasn't happy. The thought of his little sister alone made him worry._  
>"But Haru, you can't just up and leave your band like that yo-" <em>Before Emiko could finish Haru was talking._  
>"Don't worry, now I really have to go, I'll call you in a few days okay, bye!" <em>He called down the phone. Emiko said bye and ended the call.

She sighed and put her phone on the table. She walked over to the fireplace where various pictures of herself, her mother and Haru were set. The smiles beaming at her.  
>"Maybe she- I'm fine on my own" Emiko felt the tears threaten to spill over so she walked away from the memories and ran upstairs.<p> 


End file.
